


Caretaker

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Detroit Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: "Markus, just ten minutes, alright? I know you're the caretaker here, but let me take that role, just for ten minutes."





	Caretaker

Markus is like-no, he is family. He's always been family. The color of his blood or the time that he's been away couldn't possibly change that. Besides, it's not as if he had wanted to leave them in the first place, it had just happened.

Carl, (Y/N)'s father had only gotten worse since he had left, but they had bought a new Android to help out and she was there, of course. She has never left. 

Tonight it was cold and dark outside, and even though she knew the things that were happening nearly just outside her door (and he was leading it!) There was no way that she could follow the events any longer. Her eyes wouldn't stay open and she found herself unable to pay attention to anything.

She would just have to pray that things worked out for the best, and even if they didn't, that Markus would come back home to them, safe. 

Because as she said, he's family, and it is so, so hard to imagine a world without his sweet presence, just like it's been hard without him for the past months. She walks downstairs, to her room, contemplating what is most likely to happen.

The Androids have not hurt anyone, there is no reason to hurt them in return, but humans often feel threatened by things they can't control. It's just in their nature. But a world where Androids and humans could live...together, both free? It sounds close to perfect.

It is cold and dark outside, but it doesn't matter inside her warm blankets and cozy room, (Y/N) decides, letting sleep take her. She'll start worrying again in the morning, of course. About Markus, about her dad, about Leo...there's plenty of things to worry about. For now, though she just sleeps and let's get mind clear.

 

It is most certainly not morning when she is awoken, because there is no light filtering through the fuzzy blankets, and she is still far too sleepy. But there is a hand on her shoulder, and nervously she peeks her head out of the warm blanket burrito.

She is not met with the expected RK200 model and instead with a familiar face. "You're back!" It's much louder than intended but it is terribly hard for (Y/N) to contain her excitement. 

Markus is already smiling at her, of course. And there is something different about him now. Not the color of his eyes of course, she notices that, too but this is much deeper. He looks happier than she'd ever seen, but so tired. He wraps his arms around her and touches his head to the top of hers. "Only for a little bit, but I wanted to come see you."

(Y/N) doesn't want to leave again, but she knows that this is bigger than her. Besides that, something inside her tells her that he'll come back sooner or later. "I'm so glad you did...You can't even imagine how much I missed you." It wasn't the housework, or the breakfast, or the company that she missed. It was just him.

"I think I might have an idea," the reply almost comes off as cheeky. Then his expression darkens slightly. "How's Carl doing, really?" He tells her how he went to see him first, but there wasn't a lot to tell what happened.

(Y/N) shrugs slightly. "He's not doing too great. After you left, he sort of just stopped wanting to eat, or getting out of bed. But he'll get better. Just..." Her heart jumps into her throat. "Just make sure you come home to see it, okay?"

He nods, slowly like he isn't sure he wants to say it and then have something happen. He'll come home, and she just has to keep telling herself that. 

He's already hugging her, of course but she can't help but want something more from him. But what? She settles for pushing her head into his well toned chest and humming softly. "Markus, really I missed you. And I know things are going to change a lot, if they accept you, but even if everything doesn't work out perefectly, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Looking back up at him now makes her realize that he does look tired. Even if androids can't sleep, he most certainly needs a break. She asks him to stay and rest, at least for a little but, but he gives her a look that clearly is the android equivalent of, 'I'll sleep when I'm dead'. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)" he tells her. "My people still need me. "

"Markus, just ten minutes, alright? I know you're the caretaker here, but let me take that role, just for ten minutes."

He sighs and gives in. Well that's good, she'd been expecting it to take a lot more. (Y/N) shifts around so that there's room to lay next to her. He leans back stoically, like it might bring about the end of the world. Once he's done that, she puts her head on him and finds herself smiling so much it nearly hurts.

Yes, it's the shortest ten minutes of her life, but it is a victory, small or not. Wordlessly he sits up again, and gets halfway out of the room before turning back and placing a small kids to her temple, pretty we beaming with an emotion she can't place. 

Then he walks out the door for good, and she is missing part of her family again.


End file.
